1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly and, more specifically, to a latch assembly for a portable computer that secures a display panel to a main body housing the computer.
2. Background Art
Portable computers having a keyboard and flat panel type of display have become increasingly popular. This type of portable computer may be constructed using both a base and a display panel. The display panel is pivotally mounted on a base that contains a microcomputer. A latch assembly is provided to protect the display panel from being damaged when the portable computer is transported or is not in use. When the display panel is folded down onto the base, the latch assembly allows the display panel to be secured to the base. The latch assembly may be constructed of a latch, a seat, and a push button. The latch and the push button are provided on an internal side surface of the display panel, and the seat is provided on a top surface of the base. The latch may be operated by manually depressing a button.
Different techniques for securing a display panel to a base are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,966 to Kobayashi entitled Apparatus Including a Rotatable Latch Mechanism Having an Attaching Structure for Holding a Movable Member in a Closed Position, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,154 to Hosoi entitled Portable Electronic Apparatus With a Latch Mechanism Including an Interlock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,107 to Howell entitled Hidden Latch Hook for Portable Personal Computer and the Like, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,031 to Wolf entitled Retractable Safety Latch for Cases, U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,929 to Uchiyama entitled Structure Having a Latch Mechanism Engaging an Intermediate Coverandan Outer Cover and Lifting the Intermediate Cover by Deformation of Elastic Member, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,036 to Lin entitled Portable Computer With Tillable Keyboard Structure Having Releasably Engageable Latch Assembly Members, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,496 to Murez entitled Portable Computer Enclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,429 to Hosoi entitled Electronic Apparatus Having a Slidable Pawl for Removably Connecting a Display Housing to a Base Housing, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,296 to Satou entitled Electronic Apparatus With Hinged Display and Latch Mechanism for Releasably Latching Display in Closed Position. I have found that contemporary art does not provide a securing technique that is relatively simple to assemble and resistant to wear. Sometimes a latch will not release properly from the main body because the latch assembly has become worn and dysfunctional. Installing a latch assembly is often inconvenient to because of the complicated structure of the latch assembly.
As such, I believe it may be possible to improve on the prior art by providing a device for securing a display panel to a main body that is easier to assemble because the latching assembly simply slides into position inside of the display panel, that has a simple design, that is less subject to wear, and is economical to manufacture.